


В полшаге

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Как бы ни было обидно это признавать, но Саманта, хоть и пьёт кровь демонов, сама демонессой не является, а значит, еда ей всё ещё нужна. Так что теперь два безумно опасных существа спокойно сидят в обычном человеческом кафе.
Relationships: fem!Sam Winchester/fem!Gabriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	В полшаге

Обыкновенный день. Обыкновенное кафе на обыкновенной улице в обыкновенном американском штате. И женщины, сидящие за столиком, тоже выглядят обыкновенно. Они ничем не примечательны для обыкновенных людей, ведь те не могут _увидеть_. Хотя оборотни, скажем, тоже не смогут. И вендиго, и вампиры, и многие другие твари посчитают посетительниц кафе просто людьми, которыми можно закусить.

Тут они ошибутся.

Возможно, они представят их тем стейком, что поглощает высокая женщина, или одним из пирожных, лежащих на тарелке перед той, что ниже.

Это очень зря.

Скорее всего, они постараются напасть в тёмном переулке, чтобы полакомиться человечиной — и это станет их последней ошибкой.

Нельзя, впрочем, их в этом винить. Ни оборотни, ни вендиго, ни вампиры, ни многие другие твари не способны распознать демона, равно как и ангела.

— Но ты _не_ демоница! — Передние ножки стула со стуком встают на пол — Габриэль, балансировавшая на задних, садится нормально.

— Во мне кровь демона, — Саманта поднимает глаза от стейка, ухмыляется. — Это даёт некоторые преимущества.

Габриэль встречается с ней взглядом. Глаза Саманты как небо перед грозой; как тучи, что закрывают солнце. Её глаза цвета пыльного асфальта, истоптанного тысячью ног; цвета шерсти того оборотня, которого они прикончили прошлой ночью. В её зрачках клубится тьма, сворачивается кольцами чёрный дым, отчего радужка кажется обманчиво светлой. Но нет, её цвет неизменен. На солнце она всё ещё кажется голубоватой, иногда — зелёной, а в помещении, — в зависимости от степени освещения, — может приобретать все оттенки серого. Габриэль однажды весьма недвусмысленно пошутила на эту тему, а потом долго не могла сидеть.

— Так и будем в гляделки играть?

Саманта снова усмехается, но сама глаз не отводит, даже не моргает, вглядывается в те, что напротив. Они цвета мёда, а изнутри будто подсвечены — благодать сияет ярче задорного огонька во взгляде. Иногда Саманта думает, как, должно быть, странно и неправильно выглядят она и Габриэль вместе, и дело тут не в росте. Ангелы и правители Ада всегда враждовали (во всяком случае, терпеть друг друга не могли), а они сломали систему. С другой стороны, от архангела Габриэля, сбежавшей с Небес, притворявшейся Локи на протяжении веков, развлекавшейся розыгрышами разной степени жестокости и снявшейся с дешёвом порно, и бывшей охотницы, ненавидевшей демонов всей душой, а теперь ставшей Королевой Преисподней, ожидать чего-то _привычного_ для эфирно-оккультных кругов было бы опрометчиво.

— Ты сама на меня смотришь, — отмахивается Габриэль, а потом добавляет: — И поначалу ты меня не очень-то любила.

— Я просила не читать мои мысли, — Саманта морщится.

— Иногда можно, — ухмыляется. — Вот вчера ты была не против.

Ухмылка становится шире, а Саманта начинает ёрзать на стуле — воспоминания отдаются жаром внизу живота, а к щекам приливает кровь.

— Заткнись.

— Неа. — Габриэль откусывает от пирожного. — Ты так мило краснеешь, что я не могу устоять.

Саманта отводит взгляд и принимается разрезать уже давно остывший стейк. Отправляет в рот кусочек. Решает, что пялиться в тарелку бессмысленно, и снова поднимает глаза.

Габриэль сидит в тени, но благодать, видная сквозь оболочку, окутывает её тёплым светом, в котором Саманта может различить тени крыльев, а лёгкий ветерок треплет волосы, в сиянии нимба отливыющие рыжиной. Другие люди этой красоты увидеть не способны, а она может. Кровь демонов даёт бонусы не только в виде паранормальных способностей.

Вокруг самой Саманты, — она это знает, — клубится тьма, и в волосах путается чёрный дым. Она стала жёстче, более жестокой под действием крови демонов. Хотя, как подсказывает иногда едкий голосок подсознания, нечто подобное ощущала и раньше. И первым (иронично) вспоминается время после тех злосчастных вторников. В одном Габриэль права: тогда Саманта её ненавидела.

— Страстно.

— Что?

— Страстно ненавидела, говорю.

— Я просила _не_ читать мои мысли!

Габриэль не слушает.

— В полшаге стоя от любви.

Саманта фыркает, Габриэль снова ухмыляется. Она права, и обе это знают.


End file.
